Behind Doors
by Little-Katsu
Summary: YAOI. Un marché reste un marché. Il ne reste plus qu'à en respecter toutes les ententes.


Il était debout devant la porte à laquelle il venait à peine de cogner de quelques coups avec son poing fermé. Se tortillant devant la porte, il n'avait qu'une hâte et c'était de pouvoir réclamer enfin son dû, n'ayant pas pu le faire plus tôt. Il ne regrettait alors pas du tout le marché qu'il avait passé avec le petit. Son seul regret était peut-être de ne pas avoir demandé à ce que cette partie du marché soit remplie plus rapidement, mais cela allait bientôt se produire et il se languissait.

Tandis que ses pensées divaguaient, s'imaginant toutes les choses qu'il pourrait faire en cette journée si merveilleuse, la porte du manoir s'ouvrit devant lui. Il leva rapidement la tête vers le majordome qui lui avait ouvert et immédiatement, son regard fut illuminé de nombreuses étoiles.

- Sebby!

Il alla pour se jeter au cou de l'homme qui eut le temps de se tasser, laissant le faucheur se prendre le plancher en pleine figure. Le Sebby en question, ou plus communément appelé Sebastian, se retourna pour voir Grell sur le sol. Il fronça les sourcils avant de lever la tête vers Ciel qui était en haut des escaliers, devant l'endroit où il y avait eu le portrait du couple de l'ancien dirigeant de la maison Phantomhive.

- Dois-je venger Madame Red? demanda le majordome

Le faucheur sursauta brusquement en entendant ses paroles, ne désirant pas vraiment se faire abîmer le visage encore une fois.

- Je suis venu pour que vous respectiez votre part du marché! se précipita de dire Grell en se relevant.

- Un marché?

Sebastian se retourna alors vers Ciel en l'interrogeant du regard. Il n'avait pas un très bon présentement quant à ce marché dont il avait ignoré l'existence même jusqu'à ce moment. Ses soupçons semblèrent d'ailleurs se confirmer quand il vit une lueur d'amusement passer dans le regard de son maître.

- Ah oui. C'est vrai. J'ai oublié de te le dire, Sebastian, mais en échange qu'il veille à ma sécurité, je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait disposer de toi comme il le voulait pendant toute une journée.

Un air de dégoût ne tarda pas à faire place sur le visage du majordome qui ne semblait pas apprécier vraiment le marché qui s'était fait dans son dos, alors qu'il était le principal concerné dans toute cette affaire.

- J'imagine que tu ne veux pas me voir rompre mon entente, n'est-ce pas, Sebastian? Alors j'espère bien que tu m'aideras à tenir cet engagement.

En tant que bon majordome de la famille Phantomhive qu'il était, Sebastian se contenta d'esquisser un sourire qui cachait bien son agacement et de s'incliner en direction de son maître qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de là où il se trouvait.

- Yes, my lord.

Ciel lui accorda un air satisfait avant de tourner les talons dans le but de retourner à sa chambre.

- Je te laisse donc aux bons soins de notre invité, Sebastian.

Sur ces paroles qui irritèrent d'autant plus le majordome, le jeune maître regagna sa chambre pour déguster le merveilleux gâteau au chocolat que venait de lui préparer Sebastian et qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le plaisir de goûter, interrompu par cet invité.

Le majordome regarda Ciel partir et n'osa pas se retourner vers Grell, espérant que celui-ci ait pour une raison obscure mais si agréable pour lui disparu, faisant ainsi en sorte qu'il n'ait pas à respecter la partie du marché qui avait été fait pour lui. Par contre, à son plus grand malheur, Grell se trouvait toujours là et était en train de jubiler derrière lui.

- Enfin seuls! s'exclama le faucheur.

Il ne prit pas de temps avant de se pendre au cou du majordome avec un sourire plus que satisfait qui ornait ses lèvres.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire maintenant que j'ai Sebby pour moi tout seul pendant une journée entière?

- Me laisser travailler? proposa le brun dans une vaine tentative.

Grell émit un petit rire comme si c'était une très bonne blague que lui faisait Sebastian. Lui? Le laisser travailler alors qu'il l'avait sous ses « ordres »? Il en était hors de question. Il allait bien mettre à profits cette journée.

Sans plus attendre, il fit une tentative pour embrasser le majordome, mais ce dernier le repoussa bien vite, ses réflexes ne lui permettant pas de se laisser simplement embrasser par cet homme.

- Hey! s'enflamma Grell. Tu es censé faire tout ce que je dis!

- Justement, tu ne m'as rien demandé, lui répondit l'homme du tac au tac.

Le faucheur bougonna un moment et, par le fait même, ne remarqua pas que Sebastian en avait bien profité pour s'en aller sans demander son reste, montant à l'étage pour aller apporter du thé à son maître. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs bien surpris, sans le montrer, de voir son majordome revenir si vite et surtout intact.

Dès que Grell sortit de son monde, il remarqua finalement la disparition de Sebastian. Il poussa un cri d'horreur que le majordome entendit et auquel il répondit par un soupir de découragement, ayant espérer qu'il ne se rende pas compte de sa « fuite ».

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Ciel et Sebastian entendirent un boucan infernal qui se termina quand le faucheur arriva finalement à la chambre du jeune homme, à bout de souffle pour avoir couru jusque-là. Aucun des deux ne lui porta grande attention jusqu'à ce qu'il parle finalement.

- C'est pas juste! T'as pas le droit de t'enfuir sans que je m'en rende compte, bouda le faucheur à l'adresse du majordome.

Ce dernier ne se dérangea pas vraiment des paroles de Grell et continua à servir le thé à Ciel sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Le faucheur fut bien vite piqué au vif de se faire ignorer de la sorte. Il arriva rapidement à la hauteur du majordome et l'attrapa par le bras avant de le traîner à l'extérieur, ne lui laissant seulement le temps de reposer la théière sur le plateau.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, aujourd'hui tu dois m'obéir.

Il le traîna alors vers une autre chambre et l'y fit entrer avant d'y entrer à sa suite et de refermer la porte derrière eux. Avec un regard plus que sérieux, il se retourna alors vers Sebastian qui était immobile devant lui à le regarder sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion quelle qu'elle soit.

- Si ça continue comme ça, je n'obtiendrais jamais rien de cette journée. Alors passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses.

Sans le moindre ménagement, il le poussa contre le lit en l'y faisant basculer. D'un geste agile, il embarqua sur lui, ses jambes de chaque côté de son torse pour l'empêcher de se relever. Il laissa tomber au sol le manteau rouge qu'il avait volé à Madame Rouge plusieurs semaines plus tôt. Il se débarrassa bien vite de la cravate qui ceinturait le cou de Sebastian et le ruban qui nouait le sien tout en retirant ses lunettes qu'il posa sur la table de chevet.

- Donc tu vas te montrer bien docile, n'est-ce pas? fit-il en rapprochant son visage à quelques centimètres de distance de celui du majordome.

Sebastian ne lui répondit pas, gardant le silence, mais se laissant faire, car son maître le lui avait ordonné. Lorsque son maître lui donnait un ordre, quel qu'il soit, il se devait de le respecter même s'il voulait éviter de respecter celui-ci.

Voyant que le brun semblait finalement s'être décidé à être bien obéissant, le sourire de Grell ne se fit que d'autant plus grand, dévoilant ses dents pointues.

- Parfait.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il défit les vêtements du majordome. Il admira alors la peau parfaite de celui-ci, la caressant au niveau de son cou. Il se pencha alors vers lui et embrassa son cou avec douceur avant de mordiller quelque peu sa peau qui prit une teinte carmine, quelques gouttes de sang venant perler lentement sa peau si blanche et douce.

Il se redressa alors pour retirer son haut et le laisser choir sur le sol, tandis que le reste de ses vêtements et de ceux de Sebastian vinrent rapidement les rejoindre. Il caressa et embrassa la peau si délicieusement offerte du majordome.

Il l'embrassa encore et encore tout en descendant tranquillement, tandis que ses mains faisaient des arabesques sur son torse et ses hanches. Puis, il arriva finalement à la virilité du majordome qui n'était pas encore totalement dressée.

Une petite moue boudeuse apparue sur son visage alors qu'il fit passer un doigt sur l'objet de désir qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Il le caressa un moment de ses doigts fins avant de finalement y poser ses lèvres qui arrachèrent un frisson presque réprimé de la part de Sebastian qui retenait ses réactions, bien qu'il ne pouvait toutes les masquer.

Grell ne s'attarda pas trop avec uniquement ses lèvres. Il glissa sa langue contre la verge se dressant de plus en plus et posa sa bouche à son extrémité avant de la gober sans plus de cérémonie. Il fit jouer sa langue contre le membre dur tout en effectuant de lents mouvements de vas et viens autour de l'objet, caressant au même moment son aine.

Lorsqu'il jugea que c'était le bon moment d'arrêter, le faucheur retira le membre de sa bouche. Il remonta vers le visage de Sebastian et alla l'embrasser, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de celui-ci pour aller rejoindre sa jumelle.

Au même moment, il prit la verge d'une main et se redressa un peu. Il la plaça à l'entrée de son intimité avant de s'asseoir lentement contre le majordome, s'empalant sur lui. Ne s'étant pas préparé lui-même, il prit un peu de temps avant de s'empaler complètement, prenant son temps tout en savourant cette sensation qu'il avait si longtemps attendu et qu'il obtenait enfin.

Quand il fut finalement prêt, il se mit à faire de lents et longs mouvements de vas et viens, tandis que ses mains étaient allées s'accrocher aux épaules du majordome. Un sourire de plénitude se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le cou du brun tout en continuant ses mouvements qu'il ne daignait pas accélérer pour le moment.

Bien vite, malgré que Sebastian eut fait preuve de retenue jusque-là, celui-ci ne put se retenir encore bien longtemps. Il attrapa le faucheur par la taille et le fit basculer sur le côté, prenant place au-dessus de lui.

- M-mais, mais…, fit Grell, déstabilisé par le revirement de situation.

Sebastian ne lui laissa pas le temps de formuler une phrase qu'il s'enfonça d'un coup quasi brutal en Grell, arrachant un petit cri à ce dernier qui posa automatiquement ses mains sur sa bouche pour retenir un second cri quand le majordome réitéra le mouvement sans plus attendre.

Il s'en suivit de quelques mouvements identiques. Puis, Grell se redressa un peu et passa ses bras autour du cou du brun, se collant contre lui tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient légèrement dans la peau du majordome en laissant sortir quelques gouttes de ce liquide carmin qu'il alla recueillir avec sa langue, savourant le goût du sang du démon.

Grell laissa Sebastian mener le bal jusqu'à ce que ce dernier finisse par se vider en lui dans un râle étouffé. Aussitôt, le faucheur le suivit en répandant sa semence entre leur deux corps, tâchant leur torse. Il laissa alors son étreinte sur son cou se défaire et retomba contre le lit, tout de suite suivit par Sebastian, tout deux ayant la respiration rapide et bruyante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le majordome se releva tandis que Grell était toujours couché sur le lit. Il sortit du lit en silence, essuya son torse qui était aspergé de sperme et enfila ses vêtements qu'il replaça à la perfection.

- Maintenant que mon travail ici est terminé, je vais retourner à mon vrai travail.

Suite à ses paroles, il s'inclina légèrement devant le faucheur avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce.

- Quoi!? Déjà?! s'exclama Grell en se redressant brusquement.

Il ne vit alors pas que Sebastian s'était arrêté dès qu'il avait refermé la porte, adossé au mur, avec un sourire satisfait de pendu à ses lèvres. Il venait de découvrir un possible passe-temps assez agréable. Peut-être pourrait-il le faire connaître à son maître ou lui faudrait-il faire encore en sorte que Ciel passe ce genre de « marché » avec le faucheur qui, il devait l'avouer, ne se débrouillait pas mal.


End file.
